Doggy days
by LiterallyaDork
Summary: Really rebirth? Cos now Zoe Valentine finds herself bieng cradled by a pair of very pointy teeth. Oh! and she replaced Kiba Inuzuka in the Naruto Verse! Just Wonderful... Semi SI OC/Fem Kiba!
1. Prologue:I

A/N: IM back!, I HAVE NO EXCUSE WELL APART FROM MY LAPTOP FALLING APART... so... anyway I am working on Tool expect an update a week from now.

By the way, This new story is just for fun and laughs you know...

Enjoy!

* * *

Zoe smiled as she traced her finger on the paper, she had a 97% on her history test which was taken the day before.

Folding it into a neat sheet she placed it in the purple folder,

The bell rang.

Sighing in relief she slipped from her desk as she reached the door, Her hands briefly clasped the handles as she swung it open

Her fingers tightened their grip on the folder

She _hated_ this school.

Was it her fault? monologue between herself went on as she failed to notice the annoucement of the speakers saying all staff and students should report to the auditoriom

She went on and on complaining about how everyone praised her for being a pratical _genius_ which wasn't true!

Well, she was smart but being 11 in 7th grade was nothing, Seriously, was it that she was super smart or everyone here was a dummy?

I hopefully wished for the first one was what she thought as she stopped by her locker, she still hadn't notice nobody was in the hallway until she heard something

Laughter

She twisted around as her heart beat skipped a beat

CJ smirked at her

*...*

CJ, The sixteen year old who was still in 9th grade smirked at her mischievously as she closed the locker behind them.

Zoe tried to scream but her throat was cut short as CJ's hand clapsed her neck closing all breathing passways

Namely Zoe could hardly breathe as CJ continued laughing

The older girl swung her fist at Zoe as she barely dodged by ducking down,the older girl's fist met the locker as the sound 'clang' filled the air

The older girl released her as a string of curses left her mouth in pain as she clenched her right arm

Zoe staggered up as she tried to run

Unfortunately, She had stopped running, Why you ask? because CJ was behind her clenching the blue hood on her sweater.

*...*

Zoe's screams echoed the dark alley which CJ had pratically dragged her in, when she was kicking and struggling to be free fom the older girl's clasp.

Meeting the end of the alley, CJ threw her unto the wall barely noticing(or caring) the broken glasses placed at it

Zoe screamed as the glass doge into her back and pierced her skin

The sixteen year old began to laugh as she hovered the smaller girl

Zoe stood up amidst the pain and tried to run, the back sore from the contact

Useless

CJ grabbed her hand and smiled at her playfully before flinging her to the wall

The eleven year old screamed as her back met the wall again even more painful than before.

Meanwhile, The blonde girl cracked her knckles as she grinned at Zoe uncomfortably as the black girl finally noticed the black gloves on the blonde teen

Zoe tries to shoot out the other way

It failed miserably as CJ caught her hand easily and smiled at her uneasily,She suddenly squeezed her arm before turning it the wrong way.

Tears filled the dark skinned girl as she screamed outloud, the broken arm was immensly painful as she staggered to stand up, clenching that arm in obvious pain.

She failed to notice the blonde girl hovering over her before CJ squarely punched her in the guts

Zoe fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollaby. In spite of this, she looked up to her tormentor and asked

"why?"

CJ merely smirkd as she said in a very casual tone

"Oh, you don't you remember Miss Report _card_ " Then she remembered, How could she forget? She made CJ get suspension for bullying her on the first day.

"You made me get suspension and I almost went to _Juvy_ "

But she began to laugh as she said

" But,oh dear, look at miss goody two shoes, _She's on her knees_ "

CJ dragged her up with Zoe's good arm and said

"When I'm done with you, _You will regret opening your mouth_ "

She began laughing as the smaller girl tightened her fists,Anger erupted in the black skinny girl as she thought,

 _You broke my arm for this_

Zoe's fist crashed into CJ's nose as the bulkier girl suddenly let her go,The blonde cried out in pain as she covered her nose with her fingers.

Zoe still holding her arm, staggered upwards and began limping. Her guts was bruised, her back was sore and her arm was broken. She didn't care.

She was going to **make** it.

Unfortunately things didn't go as plan

Something hard hit her head as she was flung to the side.

She blacked out.

*...*

When next she opened her eyes, she was floating in a black void next to nothing, turning her back slowly she looked behind her

All she saw was a black void

She scratched her head as it ached her.

Who was she?

Zoe Valentine

Her eyes widened as she remebered last happened

She was in class and then Cj came...Her fist tightened as she remembered what happened

 _Report Card!_

Breathing in and out she tried to calmed down but she was shaking all over as she began to sob,It wasn't fair she thought as her fingers clasped her face the warm tears soaking her hand.

She breathed in and out again as she wiped off her tears with the back of her hand, her nose obviously running.

Looking she tried to know where she was.

Biting her lip she tried to remembered more, her mind was blank until it popped up out of no where

She blacked out

Her breath hitched as she thought of the possibilities, Was she dead or unconciuos ?

She hoped it was the second one as she clasped her hand in a needy prayer

A bright light consumed her as she rose her hand to her eyes to protect them

 _Maybe she was awakening?_

* * *

Clifffhangerrrrr...

I just love them

Please review, favourite follow and stuff

Bye?


	2. Prologue:II

I am so Elated! Thank YOU!Thank YOU!Thank YOU! I am so inspired by you guys

Just Thanks

P.s This chapter is still short since I am an amateur writer and some mistakes so...

Enjoy?

* * *

Zoe hands slowly recovered from the attack of light as she removed them from her eyes, All she could see was white as her body refused to move to her will.

 _Maybe they bandaged her neck?_

She shrugged in her mind _as she couldn't right now_

Pausing in her thoughts, she began to cry.

Zoe tried so hard to stop but she couldn't, why?

Because she was a baby

But Zoe didn't know that until a pair of warm arms engulfed her, she was suprised.

 _Was she that light?_

Itmoved her from the bed and carried her to a pair of leaning arms, Zoe was still confused, was there something wrong with her?

The lady (whom she couldn't still see) bent down to look at her, Zoe screamed

Do you know why?Because the lady had fangs, **fangs**

It was too much for Zoe as she began to wail and cry, What was wrong with her? She felt so naked and confused,Why was everyone carrying her like a baby?Was she a baby? Or was this a nightmare?

She kept on crying unbeknowst to her, the lady who was carrying was also confused and tried to soothe the baby with a lullaby

That was the last straw for Zoe as she burst out sobbing

A lullaby seriously?

It was official; She was a **baby.**

And then, she sobbed uncontrollably

*...*

Tsume gritted her teeth together as she observed that the baby **was** still crying.

Heaving out a tired sigh, she plopped the baby by the side and tried patting her

Nothing.

*...*

The medic-nin had noticed how Tsume-san had gotten more impatient with the baby, minute by minute, She gulped down the remaining saliva in her mouth and rose from the table

" Ma..y..be sh..e's.."

Tsume shot her a dirty glare.

Yuki, the medic nin shook her head as she placed her hands oh her hip, she was a medic nin for crying out **loud**! she wasn't going to intimidated by a lady who just got out of labour!

" Ma, May I run tests on her?"

Tsume glared softened as she handed Yuki the baby.

The baby undoubtedy had the Inuzuka's markings but it was her eyes, the baby's _eyes_ were captivated her, big and brown the baby had unknowingy popped her eyes open to see who had carried her before shutting them close to wail on.

She plopped the baby by the side just like Tsume-san had done just a few minues go and left.

*...*

"well,she's quite fine , unless if you count for her chakra"

Tsume-san raised her eyebrows at this as the medic nin countinued

" They are quite vast for her age,... but not to worry, its quite normal in some babies"

The medic nin popped off the top of her pen.

"Have you fed her?'

"yes"

"Have you tried patting her?"

"Yes.."

" What about..."

"What do you take me for, a _**fool**_!

The medic-nin shaken with the woman's behavior kept quiet as the baby 's cries suddenly came to a stop as the lady looked up to the piercing eyes of Tsume san, her eyes fluttering to the baby on the older woman's hands.

"Well, It seems she is worned out.." the Medic nin tried smiling as she looked up from her checkboard. "You worry too much Tsume-san".

All she heard was a growl.

*...*

Zoe had merely slept off.

She was tired.

*...*

When next she opened her eyes,she looked up to the black ceiling as she thought what was a dream, a very _horrible nightmare,_ she thought shuddering in fear.

She tried laughing but found out she couldn't as unfortunately her mouth was clasped shut to her dismay, turning around to see her surrondings, her eyes widened as her left eye twitched.

Was that a stuffed toy?

She tried turning so her tummy could be on the bed but to her suprise she could barely turn, she tried grasping something, **anything** as it seemed her dexterity was getting worse minute by minute.

Blinkig owlishy for a couple of minutes she brought out her fingers to examine as her eyes rounded lke saucepans.

Her fingers, her _fingers_ were chubby, small and extremely soft as she tried movng them as they seemed to grasp an invisible object in her hand making them into tiny fists.

She remembered her fingers being small but not like **this** , they were bony not chubby and extremely rough.

She began to sob uncontrollably as she thought through;How could she die and reborn, was that even possible?Her thoughts driftedto and fro as it fought to believe she was reborn.

 _Her mum, her dad_ was what she was thinking about as she cred so hard that the mattress below her became damp with tears on and on she went until a friendly face popped by her crib.

Zoe barely noticed as she still kept on crying as the person leaned in to carry her.A pair of warm arms engulfed her small frail body as Zoe kicked and squirmed.

 _No,NO,_ _ **NO!**_

Zoe didn't want anyone to carry her, she didn't want anyone to _touch her_ , as she kept on sobbing,Her tears trailing down her cheeks.

Clouds covering the moon soon passed as the moonlight beamed through the window as it revealed a girl barely past five with two distinctive rectangular shaped scars on her cheeks, agitated and a bit annnoyed trying to soothe the crying baby.

"Hana".

Zoe wails soon came to an end as she peered at the taller shadowy figure in the room.

 _Don't tell me..._

Tsume weary and tired sighed at Zoe as she took her from Hana's hands, cuddling Zoe, she grinned at the the baby.

"Yukiko"

Zoe's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 1:Weird beginnings

Hi! I'm back! I updated Yukiko like I promised, whoa! How on earth did this story get so may Favs and follows?

I am just...

Amazed? Yes... Amazed

I am so grateful that you guys like this story so much! so I hope you guys like this chapter

Read?

 _Interesting fact about me and Naruto: I have never watched Naruto English dubbed, all my friends have but I haven't._

 _I wonder what Naruto sounds in English?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Seriously I don't.

* * *

 _What is a Yukiko?_

Zoe stared at the lady speaking absolute gibberish to her. The eleven year old (stuck in baby's body) did not seem to understand the woman whilst she tried tilting her head to see well. However she was still a few days born and her body refused to respond to her request as her head was numb.

In other words, her head was bobbing about like a doll's own.

Warmth spread throughout from the back of her head, Zoe realized the woman had used her palm to support her. The baby felt her being put on a shoulder and patted before she and lady began to lower her.

On a chair.

Zoe was still upset about being reborn: she could have continued wailing, however something just felt off. That was the reason she kept mute and stared at the lady with keen interest, the baby watched as her body was kept in a proportional position facing upwards. The lady seemed to be surprised Zoe had kept quiet whilst she put her hand into the top part of her shirt as the baby' eyes widened.

No! NO! NO!

She _was not getting breastfeed_ by a stranger. Zoë knew breast milk was very important for a baby as it contained antibiotic and nutrients essential for a baby's growth but she didn't **freaking** care. She would rather grow up in this world weak and feeble than to have that _thing_ stuck in her mouth.

Zoe knew babies could squirm so that was exactly what she did as the baby shook her body relentlessly to stop the lady. The woman (who looked annoyed at this point) did not back down as she stuck it into Zoe's mouth.

Inside, Zoë mentally screamed.

Outside the baby wailed in a high pitch scream that echoed throughout the room, she wailed even when she was breastfed and even when the lady stopped and propped her upwards.

Zoe had never felt so disgusted, she felt like screaming the head off at the person who did it to her: that was considered childish but Zoe didn't _care_ because if _you_ ever got that thing stuck in your mouth, you would scream in your loudest voice.

Zoe knew the lady was annoyed as she gritted her teeth; her hold on Zoe became tighter and forced and she was shaking with anger. Zoe continued wailing, the wailing was bound to give her a headache and tired but now the eleven year old just felt she needed to vent her anger at something.

 _Or someone._

She wailed so much that the lady put her back into the crib very _ungracefully_ until something caught her short which was stuck in her mouth.

It was a pacifier.

A bright light then blinded Zoe; she squinted until her eyes got accustomed to the light and when she could finally see what she saw towering over her crib was a domineering lady with a red rectangular shaped scar on each cheek. Seeing that Zoe had shut up, she crossed her arms and smirked.

The woman seemed pleased with herself as she grinned at Zoe with a mouthful of wolf like teeth.

Zoe blinked.

She blinked again.

 _What the..._

Zoe had never felt so confused at this point in her life.

She blinked owlishly at the woman as her eyelids became heavy, somehow she didn't fight it and let herself to close her eyes into darkness.

Her head was giving her a major headache.

* * *

When next she opened her eyes, the room was dimly lilted. A ray of light shone through the window of the bedroom as Zoe cracked one of her eyelids open.

She was not falling for it again.

Somehow this scenario had reminded her of her former life; it was nagostic to a degree and made the girl blink back tears.

She was sad.

She genuinely missed her old life with her parents, friends and loved ones, if she could reverse time she would do it in an eye blink as she began to cry. Her cries were barely over a whisper but it was so much that the mattress below her became damp with tears. The girl felt she should mourn over her loved ones and continued sobbing tears of sadness.

A girl popped by the crib and Zoe didn't notice, however a few seconds later Zoe found herself looking at the girl with the pacifier in her mouth. Zoe would have preferred crying but somehow with her tiny fists she could not even raise her hands in the air.

The girl seeing that she had gotten the baby's attention (with force of course) gave her a bright grin with sharp teeth. Zoe knew that she had already accepted the fact she must have been reborn into a world where vampires and witches lived as she stared glumly at the five year old with straight chestnut brown hair and same markings as the lady the day before on each cheek.

Zoe watched the girl introduce herself as Hana. She knew this because the girl pointed to herself and said Hana and then she pointed to Zoë and repeated slowly Yukiko as if the baby wouldn't understand if she spoke faster

 _Aah..._ So _that_ was why the woman called her that.

Her new name was Yukiko.

The older girl waved at her earnestly before proceeding to chat with her, Yukiko groaned inwardly knowing that whatever came out of the girl's mouth was going to give her a major headache afterwards.

Zoe did not pay attention to the girl, she however put an effort into trying to find out which can of language she was speaking by listening keening to her conversation.

Some minutes later, she narrowed it down to Japanese.

Yukiko continued staring at the five year old talking. The eleven year old managed to catch a few words as she knew a little of Japanese from the Japanese movies and anime she watched.

 _Academy._

Yukiko thought that maybe Hana attended a special formal school but by the messy appearance, slouchy posture and wide grin, Yukiko threw away that thought that Hana was taught in a high society school.

She wasn't raised in a fancy school but she had _better_ posture than the girl.

So with a sad thought, she began to think of how to relearn the language.

* * *

Yukiko was _bored._

Yukiko new schedule was very simple: wake up, eat, try to crawl, sleep. The part that made her queasy was feeding; it seemed that every time it was for her to eat, she and her new mother would have a feeding war with her mother winning _every single time_ , the baby soon gave up, and her mother **was very** persistent.

The two months old had also noticed that her mother had a dog that roamed their house. However she had never really encountered the dog as her she _thinks_ her mother seemed to think she would cry if she saw a dog since she was so fussy.

She was right anyway, Yukiko did not hate dogs but she was sure the dog would upset her; it _was_ a dog, who could blame it for its lack of knowledge? That was why anytime she was taken out of her crib and nursery into another room she would keep her eyes peeled for the dog.

The setting of the home was traditional but with a few modern aspects such as a Television, Indoor plumping and fans with an electrical cooker. Unfortunately there were no computers and probably no _internet._

 _Boo!_

The baby yawned and squeezed her fists.

She did not like being a baby, she had to relearn _everything,_ and she means everything such as crawling, talking, standing, and walking even learning how to use the toilet and so on. She was so _sick_ of this life.

Yukiko lay down in her crib counting how many boxes she saw on the ceiling. The room was erringly quiet which was normal to the baby as she assumed her mother thought she was sleeping and left her alone in the nursery.

A creak was heard and Yukiko turned around to see who it was and grinned immensely when she recognized the person. It was Hana and she poked her head through the small space she opened. The older girl seeing she had caught her younger sister attention grinned as well before looking behind her and announcing cheerily to someone at her back in Japanese.

"You...come ..."

The only word Yukiko picked up was "come" and "you" as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion: Did Hana invites friends? She had no idea her older sister had friends as most of the time she spent it playing with Yukiko or somewhere else.

Hana opened the door slowly as three puppies ran inside. Yukiko was shocked: she had no idea her sister had so many puppies as her older sister bent down and patted them affectionately. When she stood up straight she made a beeline to Yukiko's crib and tickled her good naturedly.

The baby laughed and smiled a toothless grin to the girl. The older girl bent down and picked her up, her hands enclosing the baby's small and frail body. She squatted and set Yukiko on her lap.

"...sister, Kiko-chan." she declared with pride to the three dogs opposite her. Kiko-chan was the nickname Hana had formed for the child even if she was a baby. Yukiko glanced at her older sister: why was she talking to the dogs like that? Didn't she know that dogs couldn't understand Japanese or any language that Humans could speak?

The dog in the middle barked before standing straight and speaking:

"She..." Yukiko watched with mild interest as her eyes moved lazily to the dog on the right

Wait...

Did that dog just _talk?_

Yukiko eyes dashed back to the dog who was speaking fluent Japanese, Hana grinned and patted the dog's head affectionately. Yukiko eyes widened.

A dog was talking.

A _dog_ was talking.

A _**dog**_ was talking.

 _What the..._

Hana patted Yukiko's head before turning her around so that she could face the baby. The five year old grinned at her.

"Kiko-chan... Haimaru pups."

Yukiko looked very confused, the dog was talking! And Hana wasn't even concerned about it whilst the five year old talked gingerly to the puppies excitedly, somehow the baby was intrigued, she had heard that name _Haimaru pups_. It sounded familiar and unrecognizable at the same thing.

 _Haimaru._

Yukiko sighed inwardly. She knew all this thinking was bound to give her a headache, so with a little yawn she managed to give Hana a tip that she was tired. The five year seeing her yawn, understood that her baby sister was asleep and grasped her around her waist area and put her back in her crib to sleep.

Yukiko stared at her sister with heavy eyelids round up the dogs before taking them out. The older girl grinned at her sister before shutting them to a close. Yukiko looked up and continued staring at the ceiling.

 _There is thirty two boxes wi-_

 _ **Naruto**_

* * *

Yes! She finally found out she is in the naruto world. Geez that was exhausting, I know some authors write 40,000 words and so on. I guess*shrugs* one day I will get there...

I hope you guys like this chapter.

Please leave a review.

Oh! And check out my new story, Becoming a Uzukage: Miho's style! It's a rewrite of freak and has to do with the rebuilding of Uzushio, I hope you guys like that story and leave a review there as well.

LiterallyaDork Out!


End file.
